A Moosey Adventure
by crimson canary
Summary: okay... I know this sounds lame... Inu Yasha and Kagome go up against their toughest opponent yet! And it's (drumroll) a MOOSE demon!


To whoever is reading this:

Following my good friend Super Sheba's excellent example, I would like to say that I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters mentioned within this fic…  Oh yeah, and this is my first solo fic, so please don't be mean!  

-crimson canary

A Good Skip 

Inu Yasha walked through the woods at a comfortable pace.  _What a lovely day!  _He thought.  Suddenly, he had an urge to skip.

     "La, la, la!  I'm skipping!" he sang as he bounced up and down at his joyful gait.  _Luckily, _he thought, _Kagome isn't anywhere in sight.  I would **die** if she were to see me…_His thought died as he saw a familiar face looking at him from behind some bushes.

     "Kagome!" he yelped, caught by surprise.  "What are _you_ doing here?"

     "Sorry, Inu… didn't mean to upset you…" She was clearly trying to suppress a laugh.

     "This didn't happen, do you hear?"  he cried.

     "Yes, sir!"  The giggles she had been trying to prevent erupted violently, and she collapsed on the ground and began rolling back and forth as bouts of laughter escaped from her lips.  "I'm… so… sorry!  It's…just so… hilarious!

   As he walked away slowly, he could be heard mumbling, "There goes my reputation…"

     By the time Kagome managed to stop laughing, Inu Yasha was long gone, and her sides ached.  "Gee!"  she exclaimed.  "I sure hope I didn't hurt his feelings!"

     Right then, Shippo trotted up.  "Why do you look so red, vixen?"  he asked.

    The thought of what had just happened made her start giggling all over again so that she could only choke out two words: "Inu… skipping…"

     Shippo started at her critically, which was a strange expression on someone as young as him.  "Are you _sure _that it was Inu Yasha you saw?  Perhaps it was someone else who simply… looked… like him!"  Inside his little head, Shippo was wondering if everything he had come to know was about to fall apart.  _Inu Yasha skipping?  What next?  Him getting along with Kagome?_

     When Inu Yasha walked into town, he knew that something was wrong.  Everyone was pointing at him and whispering.  "A man isn't any less manly because he is seen skipping!"  he yelled at the top of his lungs and immediately regretted it.  Clearly, whatever they had been whispering about had not been him.  _The imagination can be a powerful enemy_… he thought.

     "You were SKIPPING?!!"  one woman cried.  "Get away from my little boy!  You may cause him to follow your example!"  She seized her child and ran.

     "Great.  But I can still blame it on that girl!  She was going to tell them anyway…right?"  he muttered under his breath.

Kaede gazed at the ceiling of her hut with her one capable eye.  "I wonder if Kagome and Inu Yasha have found any more shards of the Sacred Jewel?  I'll have to ask them…"

     Just then, a young village woman burst in.  "Inu Yasha was seen _skipping_ earlier today!"

     "Oh, really?  That is rather… hilarious."  She began to laugh, which was a very eerie sound; it reminded the villager of a leaf when it is stepped upon.

     "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!"  a male voice wailed from outside.  "I GUESS I WAS WRONG!"  Kaede smiled as she heard Inu Yasha's bare feet pounding against the hard ground, aiding his hurried departure.

     Suddenly, Shippo entered.  "Guess what Kagome just told me?  She told me it was a secret, but it's so funny…"

     Kagome was alone in the woods.  Already a bad sign.  Especially if one just so happens to be carrying around several shards of the Jewel of Four Souls.  "Why do I feel like I'm being watched?"  she wondered out loud.  "It's almost as though…" She turned around and found herself face to face with a moose of gargantuan proportions.  "EEEEK!"  she shrieked.

     "I see that you have met my Attack Moose."  A cold voice said from behind her.  A figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees.  Looking at him, Kagome almost assumed that he was a normal human… until she saw the large, moosey horns protruding from his forehead.  "I am called Ping of the Moose!"

     "Ping?  What kind of threatening demon name is that?"  Kagome could see a shard of the jewel glowing in his chest.

     "What kind of name is… erm… what's you're name?"  he tried to retort.

     "It's Kagome."

    "Oh.  Thanks.  Well, Ka Go Me, it is time for you to meet your moosey doom at the hands- or should I say hooves? - of my attack moose!  Of course, hand over the… um… what are they called again?"

     "Shards of the Shikon Jewel?"  Kagome supplied.

     "Yes!  Those!  Hand them over and your death will be quick!  Don't hand them over and you'll live to regret it!  I mean, NOT LIVE, not live!"

     "Ooookie…" Kagome had never wondered about the mental stability of a demon before, but there is a first time for everything.

     "Now, Moose, my attack moose!  ATTACK, MOOSE!"  He began to float away backwards laughing evilly and almost achieved the effect, except for the tree he ran into with a loud, "OUCH!"

     Kagome's attention was now focused on the oversized moose, which, she noticed with dismay, had red, demonic eyes and a foaming mouth.  It sat there for a moment, and then lunged at her, a mad look in its eyes.  Naturally, Kagome did the same thing she always did.  "Inu Yasha!"  she screamed as she ran for her life.  Unfortunately, her knight in a red gi was nowhere to be found.

     "They laughed at me!"  Inu Yasha was crying, if that's possible, his long, silky white hair flowing over his dejected form in waves.  "Just because I was skipping!  And I'll bet that Kagome went and told them, too!  Even though I _did_ tell them first…"

     He heard someone yelling, "Help, Inu Yasha!  Help!"

     "Could that be Kagome?"  he whispered.  "Hey, look!  A flower!"  He bent down to pick the delicate white daisy and was nearly trampled to death by a large moose.  "Watch where you're running, you dumb moose!"

     "Inu Yasha!"  a feminine voice cried.  "Little help here!"  He now noticed a small figure in a mini-skirt sprinting away from the moose.

     "Feh.  Help yourself!"  he snorted.  "You laughed at me, remember?"  

     "I'm _sorry!_"  she yelped.  "But at least I didn't tell anyone!  Except for Shippo, and he doesn't count…"

     "Fine," he sighed.  "But you owe me!"  He drew the Tetsaiga and attacked the oversized moose.  The moose bellowed and dodged his attack.

     Like a bull charging a Spanish matador, the moose lowered its horns and lunged at Inu Yasha at a pace that seemed impossible for something of its tremendous size.  Like a Spanish matador being charged by a bull, Inu Yasha took off his red top and waved it like a flag to attract the attack moose.  Unfortunately, angry mooses are not distracted by the color red, meaning that the moose ignored the waving red top and continued its headlong charge at Inu Yasha.  At the last possible instant, Inu Yasha realized this, and, throwing his top aside, seized the Tetsaiga in his hands and swung it.  He was rewarded by a satisfying CRASH! as the blade slammed into the moose.  With dismay he noticed that the Tetsaiga was tangled in the moose's horns.  

     "Okay.  This is going to be more difficult than I expected it would be…" he groaned.  _A powerful attack moose?  I could understand if it were a **real** demon, but this is just plain ridiculous!_ He thought.

     The moose opened its mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth and tried to bite Inu Yasha.  He lept out of the way of its mouth, dragging the Tetsaiga with him, then swung it around in an attempt to slash off the moose's head, only to see that it was gone.

     "Where did it go?"  Kagome whispered.

     "I do not know.  However, I can be sure that it will return for the shards of the Jewel!"  Inu Yasha stated.  "We'd best be prepared."

     "Well, duh, genius…" Kagome said.  With that, she walked away, Inu Yasha trailing behind.


End file.
